1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a recording head that records to a medium such as paper.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for example, a printer described in Japanese Patent No. 4640179 has been suggested as a recording apparatus that has a manual feeding path for feeding paper as an example of a medium by the manual bypass. The manual feeding path is a path from a manual sheet feed tray placed at the position furthest upstream in a feeding direction to a recording region where the recording is performed by the recording head. A pair of feeding roller having a pair of rollers, which is rotated by drive force from a motor, is provided in front (an upstream side in the feeding direction) of the recording region in the manual feeding path.
In a case of performing the recording processing on the paper that is fed by the manual bypass, the paper that is set on the manual sheet feed tray is fed by a user so that a leading end of the paper is moved along the manual feeding path. Moreover, when the leading end of the paper is detected by a paper edge sensor that is placed in front of the pair of paper feeding roller, the pair of feeding roller starts to be driven. Then, the paper is pinched by both rollers and is fed up to the recording region by the rotation of the both rollers. Moreover, the paper fed up to the recording region is recorded by the recording head.
In addition, between the pair of feeding roller and the manual sheet feed tray in the manual feeding path, a driving target portion (for example, a roller) has not been provided which is driven to convey the paper based on the drive force from a drive source such as a motor.
However, in a case of feeding the paper into the printer by the manual bypass, a so-called skewing may occur in which the paper is oblique to the feeding direction. The printer described in Japanese Patent No. 4640179 is not equipped with a mechanism which resolves the skew generated in the paper that is fed by the manual bypass. For that reason, the skewed paper is fed up to the recording region without the skew being resolved. Moreover, the skewed paper may be recorded, and thus the paper may be wastefully consumed.